Una grabación de Halloween
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: La fiesta octubrina transcurre en la mansión Ardley, una pecosa lo está grabando todo... ¿De qué estarán disfrazados nuestra pecosa y sus amigos? Esto y mucho más en este One Shot


Era un famoso lugar concurrido en Halloween en algún lugar famoso de Chicago donde una chica de cabello rubio de coletas frondosas que estaba vestida de ángel blanco estaba grabando con su cámara a los demás asistentes del lugar que venían vestidos como disfrazados de todo tipo desde animales, figuras publicas como personajes de ficción.

De pronto la cámara comienza a tener una pequeña estática hasta dar con una mujer de cara madura de cabello largo como frondoso, unas pecas resaltantes en su nariz tirando a una cicatriz y ojos verdes esmeraldas, la mujer pareciera tener unos 25 o 30 años, se le dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola, soy Candy White Ardley. Bienvenidos a la fiesta de Haloween en mi casa

(Estática)

En eso la cámara fijó a una pequeña niña de cabello rubio largo, pecas en la nariz como ojitos azules vestida de ropas naranjas y tres rayitas en cada mejilla, la pequeña sin duda era adorable

-Hola Paunna, ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó una voz similar a la mujer que apareció al principio de las grabaciones y que al parecer ahora tomaba la cámara

-Hola amigos, yo seré Hokage, dattebayo- Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras imitaba la seña de los dedos para hacer unos clones de sombra lo que sacó una sonrisa en la mujer

-Espero que no molestes a nadie hijita

-No, no lo haré mami- Dijo la pequeña moviendo su cabecita de un lado a otro mientras una mano acariciaba su cabello haciendo que la pequeña riera un poquito

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está papi?

.

.

.

(Estática)

Ahora estaba una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules, su disfraz era de un traje de marinerito gris con mangas cortas hasta la muñeca, camiseta negra dentro de la camisa estudiantil, falda corta gris oscura, medias largas que cubrían como remarcaban sus piernas y unos tacones.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Annie?

-Ah hola, yo soy Homura de Madoka Mágica- Responde la mujer disfrazada

-Oh, eso es bueno, por cierto te ves muy linda

-Oh, gracias- La pelinegra se sonroja un poco y ríe ante lo dicho por su amiga

.

.

.

(Estática)

La cámara cambia de escena mostrando a un hombre encapuchado de blanco, su túnica blanca cubría todo el cuerpo y su capucha era en forma triangular, tenía una cruz roja en su seno izquierdo y estaba levantando la mano derecha, la palma como si fuese un juramento y aparte sus ojos eran carmines.

-Hola…- Saludó el hombre encapuchado- Soy un miembro de la supremacía blanca

-Yo no recuerdo haberte invitado- Decía la mujer que grababa con un tono de enfado- Y suenas un poco diferente a decir verdad

-S-sí…- El hombre ladeó sus carmines como si alguien supiese su identidad

-Neal, ¡¿Eres racista?!- Exclamó la mujer asustando al pobre Klu Klux Klan

.

.

.

(Estática)

Ahora la cámara daba con la imagen de un castaño de ojos azules, de buen aspecto sobre todo con una cara que denotaba un atractivo estilo vampiresco junto con un matiz de ser alguien astuto y amenazador, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás con un grueso mechón al frente, usaba una vestidura masculina blanca con bordes negros con un cinturón de tela roja.

-¿Y qué se supone que eres tú, Stear?

-Soy Sosuke Aizen, el villano de Bleach- Responde el inventor con ese tono serio y caricaturesco de cierto villano de cierta serie shonen

-Wow, pareces diferente hasta pensé que eras el Aizen de verdad, muy bien hecho amigo

-Jaja, gracias Candy

.

.

.

(Estática)

Ahora se mostraba a una pelirroja de cabello rizado estando de brazos cruzados, la mujer tenía frente ancha, orbes carmines y una belleza de cuerpo remarcada por un traje de conejita que consistía en un pequeño traje tipo bañador que adjuntaba todo su torso y cintura, junto a unas medias veladas y tacones negros, mientras a la distancia se oía uno que otro silbido debido a lo hermosa que era con ese traje de conejita.

La mujer parecía estar enfadada mientras se cruzaba de brazos como si estuviese enfadada

-Oh por Dios… Eliza, ¿Qué llevas puesto?

-¿Y ahora me lo preguntas idiota?- Responde la villana de mala gana- Pues alguien me superó usando el disfraz de Sailor Moon

En eso aparece una mujer que usaba el famoso traje de aquella heroína con su traje de marinero con azul, falda corta azul, botas rojas y guantes largos blancos hasta en antebrazo, la mujer era una rubia de cabello largo con frente ancha, ojos azules y por supuesto una mirada algo tierna

Un silbido de piropo se escuchó detrás de la cámara

-Wow, Susanna, te ves brutal en el nombre de la luna

-Oh, gracias Candy, te lo agradezco

La cámara vuelve a donde Eliza

-Vamos Eliza, hay que sinceros, a las personas rubias les queda muy bien ese traje... Te quedaría bien un cosplay de la Reina Beryl

.

.

.

(Estática)

Ahora la cámara daba con una botarga de la Pantera Rosa hasta imitaba el caminar extravagante de ese personaje y sin olvidar que sonaba su tema musical

-Wow, ¿Quién es ese?- Preguntó la mujer fingiendo interés sobre la identidad del disfrazado el cual se acercaba de manera humorística hacia la cámara

-Soy yo, Archie- Era la voz de un hombre joven como de galán de novelas- Soy la pantera rosa, así que tomo mi garra muy en serio

-Eso sí que es temible

.

.

.

(Estatica)

En eso estaba una mujer pelinegra de gafas algo triangulares, estaba vestida con una camiseta y sudadera blanca de lino, al parecer era una enfermera y una de tantas amistades de Candy

-Wow Flammy, que buen traje de doctora- Decía la mujer que grababa en un tono jovial

-De hecho, solo vine a traer a mi hija para que la cuides- Decía la enfermera de gafas mientras el lente mostraba a una pequeña niña castaña de ojos azules oscuros y unos lentes que la hacían quedar muy tierna, la niña iba hacia donde estaba la pequeña Paunna que estaba disfrazada de Naruto.

-Sabes Flamy, con unas lineas en tu cara y una manta negra, serías un decente Itachi Uchiha

-Que sea un suéter rosa, una falda muy corta, unas colitas y que sea Nico Yazawa y perfecto- Responde la mujer aceptando el reto de cosplayar a cierta school idol

.

.

(Estática)

La cámara ahora mostraba a un hombre de cabello negro largo y ojos azules, cara pintada de blanco con ojeras purpuras el cual estaba vestido con una vestidura gris y un pantalón negro, con un cinturón grueso alrededor de su espalda.

-Terry, ¿Qué se supone que eres?

-Pues que crees, Tarzán Pecosa, obviamente soy Orochimaru

.

.

.

(Estática)

Ahora la cámara daba con un hombre alto de cabello rubio largo, una chaqueta gris abierta con una camisa negra, usaba unos blue jeans y unas botas montañeras, sus orbes eran zafiros y tenía entre unos 30 o 35 años, se le notaba muy contento y bastante alegre.

-Un momento señor, yo no lo he invitado- Decía la mujer de la cámara en un tono algo erótico y seductor grabando de manera culposa la anatomía del rubio alto

-Candy, sabes que no necesito una invitación

-¿Cuál es tu disfraz?

-Oh, aún no me lo he puesto aún, espera

.

.

.

(Estática)

-Así que, ¿De que vas a ir papi?- Preguntó la pequeña Paunna de manera curiosa al hombre alto y rubio, al parecer supuestamente su padre

-Ya le dije a tu mamá que no me disfrazaré- Responde el hombre mientras estaba algo conmovido por el lado tierno de su hija

.

.

.

(Estática)

Ahora estaba el mismo hombre mientras usaba una especie de chaqueta militar, una falda con cuadros rojos y negros, una boina militar verde con decorados, unas medias verdes y una gaita a la boca. En eso el hombre comenzó a tocar una tonada mientras todos los demás estaban aplaudiendo al hombre.

.

.

.

(Estática)

Ahora Albert estaba en un cuarto matrimonial mientras estaba sosteniendo la cámara para grabarse a sí solo, estaba sin camisa y usando una pantaloneta blanca. Ahora la cámara iba hacia la misma Candy que estaba acostada boca arriba de una manera algo erótica, estaba usando una camiseta negra con unas letras inscritas en rojo y en bragas.

-Más vale que estés listo, cariño

-Claro que lo estoy- El hombre junto con la cámara se acercan a donde la mujer pecosa la cual estaba sonriente por tener a su esposo para ella y tener una buena noche de brujas con ella

-¿Quién es tu papi?

-Sólo tú, Albert- Responde Candy en un tono seductor y en ese entonces se apaga la cámara dando a entender que tuvieron su gloriosa noche octubrina


End file.
